Sonic Chronicles: All Is Fair in Love and Chaos
by SonicKnuxMiku25096
Summary: This is the fifth and final book of my Sonic Chronicles series. With Rachel now being under Finitevus's spell, Knuckles knows that he has to find her before it's too late. But at the same time, he is a new father with new responsibilities...
1. Prologue, Chapter 1 and 2

Sonic Chronicles: All Is Fair in Love and Chaos

Prologue:

Love is everything. It makes, it breaks, and it blinds people. If one does not have love, their world is empty. For Knuckles, love was the only thing driving him, keeping him sane. But that love had been stolen from him, stolen by the man he hated more than anything. He had lost his world, his everything. He was lost… So very lost…

Sonic held Knuckles' new kids in his arms. He looked up at Knuckles with worry. Knuckles had told Sonic everything. Ever since then, the red echidna had been staring at the floor, his eyes full of despair.

"Y'know Knux, you could just leave your kids with somebody so that you can go look for Rachel."

"Yeah, but who?"

"How about your mom?"

"Heck no. There's no way on Mobius that I'd ask her to take care of two _more _babies. I'm sure she wouldn't mind, but I've put her and her family through enough already."

Sonic stared up at his ceiling in thought. "Well, I mean… I don't have much experience with kids, but…"

Knuckles turned to him in disbelief. "Wait… You mean… _You _want to take care of them?"

Sonic shrugged. "Yeah, sure, I mean, if you'd let me."

"Well… I mean… Sure, if you really want to…"

"I do. I'll take care of them for as long as it takes."

"Sonic… How… How can I thank you enough?"

"You don't have to, buddy. You know I'll always be here for you."

"Thank you…"

Soon after that, Knuckles held his kids one more time in his arms. Sonic left him alone for a little while so he could say goodbye to his children.

"You know I love you both so much…" Knuckles whispered. Locke and Sonia were both sleeping peacefully in his arms. "I hope you know that I'm going to come back soon… I promise. Once I find your mom, I'll come back, and then we can be a family again. I promise."

Locke yawned adorably and slowly opened his emerald green eyes and stared up at his father. He smiled and giggled as his arms reached out of his blanket bundle and tried to grab his dad's nose. Knuckles felt tears roll down his cheeks as he stared into his son's very familiar eyes. The new father kissed his son and daughter's foreheads before he laid them back in their cribs.

He walked outside and opened a warp ring leading to his final destination before his search.

"I probably won't be back for a while."

"But… you're going alone? What if something happens to you?"

"Then I'll deal with it myself. I'm not putting anyone else in danger."

"Sweetheart, please, don't do this alone! You could get…"

"Mom, I know that I'll be in a lot of danger, but I don't want anyone else to get hurt. Besides, this is something I need to take care of by myself anyways. It's my fault that Rachel is even in this situation."

Lara-Le stared at her son for a few seconds. She didn't want to let it go, but Knuckles was being persistent. She nodded as she stared at the ground.

"Ok… I understand…"

Knuckles hugged his mother tight. "Don't worry. I'll come back safe and sound, I promise."

She hugged him back. "I love you so much…"

"I love you too."

As he let her go and opened the warp ring again, Lara-Le felt tears well up in her eyes as she watched her eldest son disappear for what might be the last time.

Chapter One: 

Dr. Finitevus looked out into the empty desert sand, carefully scanning the area for any stragglers who may have wandered out during the night. When he was certain that there was no one around, he gently shook the shoulder of the Chaos Angel, who had been asleep for the past few hours. Her eyes fluttered open, the morning rays of the sun shining down on her. Her eyes fell upon her new found lover. She smiled brightly at him.

"Finitevus…"

"My angel… have you gotten enough rest?"

"Yes."

"Good. Then let us start our work."

He put one of his bandaged hands onto her forehead. She closed her eyes, feeling his chaos energy flowing through her. All of her emotions, all of her control, all of it just… vanished. She no longer felt anything. Her glimmering eyes turned cold, an emotionless expression painted on her face.

"Now, come my dear."

He placed her hand in his palm, gesturing for her to stand. And so she stood. He led her towards the door. And so she followed. He went outside into the morning air. And so she stepped outside as well.

Finitevus looked down at the warp ring in his hand. He turned towards the Chaos Angel and tilted her head towards him with his index finger.

"You and I will give this world rebirth, and then, you and I will rule over it, seeing to it that it never again becomes as corrupt as this."

But she did not respond in any way. It didn't matter. His thoughts were her thoughts. He knew how she felt about the issue, for he felt the same way.

The mad scientist opened the warp ring, holding the angel's hand in his. As he took a step into the portal, he looked back and noticed a figure moving towards his laboratory. But he just grinned to himself and went through the ring, the seemingly lifeless girl following merely a step behind.

Chapter Two:

Knuckles knew he only had one lead, and if that one came up short, then he probably wouldn't get anywhere close to finding Rachel. He had been hoping and praying ever since he had gotten to the desert that he would find something, _anything _that might lead to Rachel. What he was really hoping though was that he would find Rachel directly. Finding Finitevus would help, but he may not give up Rachel's location. In fact, knowing him, he would just give Knuckles some cryptic message or a false lead in order for him to get away and keep Rachel for himself.

And, there was another problem with his lead. It involved the dingoes, the natural enemies of echidnas. So, speaking to them might pose as a problem. But he knew he had to try; they were the only people in the area who may have seen anything. After all, they were the ones who had found Finitevus's lab in the first place. He was hoping that the bitterness between the two species hadn't grown since that time.

Knuckles walked through the warp ring, winding up in the tent of General Helmut Von Stryker.

"Looks like the Guardian has managed to survive," a white cockatoo said obnoxiously loud.

The dingo General turned towards Knuckles.

"General."

"Guardian. Are you hoping for some other lead on Finitevus?"

"Sort of… I'm looking for someone that's actually with Finitevus. Someone who's… helping him."

"What kind of person?"

"Well, she's a human… At least, she _looks _like a human-"

"Never seen her."

Knuckles just stared at him. "Are you sure?"

"If I ever saw a human girl walking around this barren wasteland, don't you think I would know it?"

"Right… Well, thank you for your time."

Just as Knuckles turned around and opened the warp ring again, Von Stryker asked, "Not that it's any of my business, but why do you care about finding this girl?"

Knuckles hesitated a moment. He didn't look back at the general as he replied, "She's my wife."

Von Stryker said nothing as Knuckles went back into the warp ring and disappeared.

The echidna's next destination was the isolated laboratory of his arch nemesis. As he walked towards it, he noticed a flash in the corner of his eye. He looked over just in time to see Rachel and Finitevus's backs vanish through a warp ring. Knuckles shook with fury as he punched the ground. He knew he had been just seconds late. He felt his eyes burn with anger as he fell to the dry, hot sand.


	2. Chapter 3, 4 and 5

Chapter Three:

Finitevus knew exactly where he was going first; New Megapolis. For the longest time he had felt that Eggman needed to be punished. Now was his chance to finally carry out his plan without any obstacles in his way. As soon as he and the Chaos Angel emerged from the warp ring, he set his eyes on the robotic city. Using his telepathic connection, he told the angel what to do. She raised her arms out in front of her, a white aura forming in front of her outreached hands. The aura grew bigger and brighter, until a large white flame had grown. She pushed it out into the city, immediately setting it on fire. Many of Eggman's robots started to come out to try and stop her, but she simply hit them all with flame after flame of chaos energy. Her expression remained dead as she continued to ruin the city.

Finitevus simply watched on as he grinned evilly at the destruction taking place. It was coming into place… There would be no interruptions this time, he would make sure of that himself, and there would be no redemption until the very end. No hero would come along and ruin everything, and Rachel would never wake up. There was no hope for any of them. They would all die in the end until it was only the two of them, together. Their love would stay intact with no one to disturb it.

_There will be peace, finally, in this crooked world. _The bright flames reflected in his eyes like the flame in his heart.

There were so many choices of where to go next… He wasn't sure if he should aim to crush the Guardian first, or to get rid of the pathetic armies who had somehow managed to retain a thin existence. He knew they would be a nuisance in the end. He took the Chaos Angel's hand and led her into another warp ring. The pair soon stood amidst the forest of the floating island. Finitevus looked on through the trees and saw the Dark Legion base standing alone. He grinned as he kept his eyes locked on the refuge of the cybernetic echidnas. He looked into the dark eyes of his lover and nodded slightly.

She walked on towards the clearing. The metal building seemed barren from the outside, but she knew perfectly well that there were plenty of soldiers inside.

There was no warning as she blasted the door down. The shocked legionnaires only had a chance to stare at the expressionless girl as she effortlessly started a fire in the control room. They scrambled for their guns, desperate to strike back. But they only had a chance to hold them before they burst into a million pieces.

The Kommissar heard the commotion and rushed onto the scene, whip in hand. She went into the brawl expecting the Guardian or Dr. Finitevus, but was stunned to see the girl that she had kept captive for days causing the blaze. Lien-Da didn't hesitate for a second as she cracked her whip towards the legs of the chaos-driven girl. But even though the girl's eyes were distracted, she managed to sense the oncoming attack and stopped the lash short. She pried the weapon from the echidna's hand with her chaos powers and used it to strike Lien-Da as many times as it took to knock the determined woman to the ground. She was forced to lay there in extreme pain as she watched the mind-controlled girl destroy the only home she had left.

Chapter Four:

The Guardian had no idea where to even begin now… He had completely lost them. They could be absolutely anywhere… Even if he did manage to find them, there was the problem of knowing where they would go next. They could go to twenty different places without him ever catching them. There was also the problem of figuring out how he was going to get Rachel back once he actually did find her. It was way too much to think about at once… He decided to take it one step at a time.

_Find Rachel first, and then deal with the rest. _He tried to think the way Finitevus would think (which wasn't too hard considering the fact that he had been controlled by Finitevus twice). He knew how badly he wanted to get rid of Eggman and his army, so he decided to try and look there first. He wasn't entirely positive about it, but he knew he had to try. Without a second thought, he opened the warp ring.

He was only a little surprised to see Eggman's city burnt to the ground.

_Wow, I can't believe I was actually right about that… _He knew there was nothing left to look at, so he tried to think of what Fintevus's next move would be.

_He always talked about how corrupt the echidnas are… but which group would he start with?_

Finitevus never had any love for the Dark Legion, and their army would pose as a bit of a problem. He opened the warp ring again, this time headed straight for his home.

He could see the smoke dissipating into the sky in the distance. Knuckles ran deep into the forest to figure out what had happened. When he arrived at the clearing, he saw the only members of the Dark Legion left sprawled on the ground, their base completely devastated. A beat-up Lien-Da stood by a still weak Dimitri, who was still attached to the backup lifeline. Knuckles went over to the two leaders to get some answers.

"What happened?" he asked hurriedly.

Lien-Da glared at him. "Your _wife _wrecked our home, that's what happened!"

"Wait… she was here? Are you sure?"

She took a step closer to him. "I saw her with my own two eyes. She set this place on fire, and in the process she took my whip from my hand and lashed me with it. She's destroyed everything! She's taken our last home away from us! And now look at us!" She gestured to the scattered soldiers, "We have NOTHING! I thought she was on your side and she would leave us alone! What was it, revenge or something for holding her captive?"

"She didn't do this out of her own free will! Finitevus is controlling her! He made her do this!"

Her eyes widened. "Wait… That albino psycho has control of her? And he's using her to destroy the world?"

Knuckles nodded.

She looked away in anger. "That son of a…"

"There is no point in being angry, granddaughter. We can only try to rebuild… again…" Dimitri said sadly.

"Rebuild _where?" _she asked, "There is nowhere left to go! There are so few of us left, and we have nothing to rebuild with, so what are we gonna do? Huh mister know-it-all? Where do we go?!" Tears formed in her eyes as she put her head down.

Knuckles looked at her with sorrow. "Look, I'm sorry that this happened to you, but I _need _to stop Finitevus! Please, tell me, do you have any idea where he might've gone?"

"N-No, I never even got a glimpse of him. The girl just left without saying anything, and I wasn't exactly in any condition to try to follow her."

"Ok…" Knuckles looked over at the dead bodies of the legionnaires. "I'm gonna find Fintievus and stop him before things get even worse. Once I stop him and get everything under control, I'll come back and help you guys get back on your feet, I promise."

"What good are your promises?" Lien-Da replied as she glared at him again, "Besides, we don't need and certainly don't want your help."

"Lien-Da, Knuckles is offering us help in order to rebuild our lives. You said it yourself; we have nothing left. We need all of the help we can get." Dimitri turned to her, his eyes pleading. "Please, reconsider."

She looked down for a moment in thought. "All right, fine. You can help us."

Knuckles nodded. "I promise I'll come back as soon as I can."

He opened the warp ring once again, leaving some of what were the only echidnas left alive behind.

Chapter Five:

Finitevus sat in his laboratory alongside the love of his life. He had decided that enough was enough for the time being. He examined the new ring he had given her on her left ring finger. He caressed her cheek with his hand.

"My love, do you remember the day we first met? The first day we first laid eyes upon one another?"

The Chaos Angel's eyes were now glowing brightly, her love for the man next to her shining in her pupils. "Yes… I remember…" she smiled as her mind recalled the day he was talking about.

_Albion was standing tall, a beautiful utopia for the echidnas. Everything was peaceful at that time; Albion had not once seen war, and nothing had disturbed their way of life. Dr. Finitevus was working on his usual experiments to see how far his knowledge of chaos energy would stretch. He wanted to learn more… He always wanted to know more…_

_ Everything was seemingly fine, until something strange happened on that fateful day. The guards on the walls of the city had spotted something odd… At first, they looked at each other, unsure of whether or not what they were seeing was actually there. It was as if the person had come completely out of nowhere… There, standing at the gate staring up at them, was a human girl. _

_ She told the High Council that she was looking for someone to help her with a matter that involved chaos energy. The Council spoke in private about how to deal with the issue. _

_ "How did she even find out about our location?" one councilor asked. _

_ "How do we know that she isn't just tricking us?" another asked. _

_ "I'm not entirely sure about keeping her here either…" Gala-Na replied, "But Dr. Finitevus has been wanting to have other sources to look at regarding chaos energy… Perhaps this can help his studies…"_

_ "So then what shall we do?"_

_ Gala-Na thought for a moment. "We'll let Dr. Finitevus study her for a little while… Perhaps he can even help her with her problem."_

_ And so the matter was settled. Dr. Finitevus would be able to study the strange girl and help her with whatever problem she seemed to have. _

_ She was escorted to Finitevus's lab where the scientist waited for her. He was notified briefly about the situation and was given the girl. _

_ She sat on the edge of a table as she watched the red echidna carefully. He turned and smiled at her, clipboard in hand. _

_ "Can you tell me your name?" he asked._

_ The girl seemed to think for a second. He waited in confusion. _

_ "Angie…" she said almost uncertainly. _

_ "Angie?"_

_ She nodded. _

_ He wrote it down swiftly. "So, what's this 'problem' you've been having?"_

_ "I can't control it."_

_ He looked up from the paper quizzically. "I beg your pardon?"_

_ "I can't control myself, or, well, I can't control what I do."_

_ "How so?"_

_ "There are times when I just randomly start making the room shake, or objects levitate, or make people…" She said no more._

_ Finitevus wrote it down quickly. He tapped the pen on the clipboard. "And how often does this happen?"_

_ She shrugged. "It only ever really happens when I'm angry, or really sad." _

_ "I see…" his left hand moved the pen across the page. "Do you have any idea why this happens?"_

_ She shook her head. "No. Other people told me that I've been exposed to chaos energy, but I don't think I have." _

_ "Mm hm…" More writing. He finished his last sentence before he placed the clipboard and pen off to the side and stood closer to her. "Miss Angie, I can't guarantee that I'm going to be able to solve your problem, but I can assure you of this, I am certainly going to try my hardest."_

_ She smiled at him. "Thank you." She leaned forward and gave him a hug. A blush crossed his face. He adjusted his glasses in embarrassment. He wasn't sure what to do, so he shyly patted her back in return. _

"I'll never regret coming to you," the Chaos Angel stated as she wrapped her arms around Finitevus. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.


End file.
